<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emerald and Silver by that_one_enby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016850">Emerald and Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_enby/pseuds/that_one_enby'>that_one_enby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Rescues Draco instead of Ron in the Second Task, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Triwizard Tournament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_enby/pseuds/that_one_enby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry's 'treasure' that was stolen from him, and placed at the bottom of the lake for the second Triwizard Tournament task was Draco, not Ron?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Harry’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry had decided that he needed to figure out what the clue inside the golden egg was. Cedric had been kind enough to allow him to use the prefect’s bathroom for this purpose. The bathroom was amazing, with a gigantic bathtub sunk in the floor, with so many taps that Harry didn’t even know what to do with. There was even a diving board! It would be worth becoming a prefect simply to use this bathroom, he decided. He dropped his Invisibility Cloak to the floor, as well as his robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry experimented by turning random taps on and off, trying to figure out which one was the hot water. He found it eventually, but it took quite a few tries. The tub took a long while to fill, as it was the size of a small pool. Once it filled, Harry sunk into the hot water surprised to find that his feet didn’t even touch the bottom and he could easily move around at least six paces from each corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He grabbed the egg from where he had set it on top of his Invisibility Cloak. The second he placed it under the water, it opened slightly and a faint song could be heard from above the water. He set his glasses to the side and sunk his head under. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>**TIME SKIP**</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     A few days had passed since Harry had figured out what the clue meant. He was slightly worried, though, as he still hadn’t managed to figure out how the hell he was supposed to breathe underwater for the second task. The second task was tomorrow, and it was already late in the evening. He was sitting in the library, searching through every possible book related to surviving underwater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A half-hour later, he had only managed to find a single spell that would work, but he would have to practice late into the night, forcing him to get only a few hours of sleep. As he was trying to practice the spell, he drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Harry Potter needs to wake up!” Harry heard. “You is supposed to be down by the lake! The second task is about to start!” Dobby said urgently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “W-what?” Harry asked drowsily, picking his head up from the book it had been laying on for quite a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “The second task starts in fifteen minutes! Dobby came to warn Harry Potter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh no! I still haven’t figured out how I’m going to breathe underwater for the task!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Dobby has figured out a solution for you!” He handed Harry a small pile of what looked like rat-tails. “You need to eat this and you will be able to breathe underwater! It’s gillyweed!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Are you serious?” Harry asked, disgusted. He grabbed the pile of what Dobby had said was gillyweed and popped it into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Thank you, Dobby. I should probably head down to the lake now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay! Good luck, Harry Potter!” Dobby said cheerfully as he disappeared with a pop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry scrambled down to the lake, where Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric were already standing in front of Ludo Bagman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, good, good, Harry has arrived! Let’s get you all set up to jump in! I assume you all know what you’re supposed to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Murmured nods of agreement came from the four competitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good! Okay! You four have an hour to rescue what has been taken from you!” The starting whistle blew and everyone waded out into the lake. Harry quickly shoved the gillyweed into his mouth and kept going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The water was cold as he got farther and farther from the shore until it was too deep to stand. He dove his head under the water, surprised because he could breathe perfectly fine. Gills had sprouted on his neck and fins had replaced his hands and feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He swam for a little while, facing creatures who were trying to prevent him from reaching whoever had been taken from him. He reached a village of merpeople surrounding a large rock with four people bound to it. He saw Cho Chang, Hermione, a girl with silvery hair that couldn’t be anyone besides Fleur Delacour’s sister, and to his surprise, Draco Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     What is Malfoy doing here? Am I supposed to rescue him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry asked himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should focus. Most of my time has probably run out by this point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     He swam over to Malfoy, starting to undo the bonds tying his wrists and ankles. He was in a deep sleep, so he probably had no idea what was even happening. The bonds seemed to be made of seaweed. He tugged at them for a few minutes until they finally came undone, just as Viktor and Cedric came up to the rock, starting to untie the bonds of Hermione and Cho. Viktor had turned himself into a half-shark, and Cedric had a bubble around his head. He gave a small wave to both of them, realizing that Fleur hadn’t come yet. He sighed as well as he was able to and quickly untied her sister’s bonds, struggling to carry both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A few minutes of pulling both Draco and the little girl passed as Harry got closer and closer to the shallow water. He had figured out how to carry them both so that he could get back to shore faster. They swam until he saw that the water had started to get brighter and shallower. He made it to shallow water and stuck his head out, unable to breathe for a few seconds. Not even two minutes after he got out, Draco and Fleur’s sister started coughing and shivering as a few witches came up to them with towels and guiding them over to a tent. He saw Viktor and Hermione, Cedric and Cho, and Fleur sitting on benches, also wrapped in thick, fluffy towels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Fleur immediately stood up, rushing over to her sister, quickly speaking to her in French. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, thank you, ‘arry! You saved Gabrielle! I was attacked by ze grindlylows and could not get to her in time,” she said, hugging her little sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Great job, Harry! You made it outside of the time limit, but you managed to save both Draco and Gabrielle!” Bagman announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Malfoy was fully conscious of everything that had happened. He was scowling, most likely annoyed that Harry Potter had rescued him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry walked over to Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Potter,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Malfoy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So, why was I the person you rescued from the lake? The one that you’ll sorely miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I honestly don’t know,” Harry lied, knowing that he’d had a crush on Malfoy since the second year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Neither do I. We’ve hated each other since the day you refused my handshake.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Draco’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Neither do I. We’ve hated each other since the day you refused my handshake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Draco had never guessed that he would have been the one that Potter would sorely miss, but he was secretly glad. He could never tell him, but he’d had a crush on the ravenette boy since the moment he first saw him in Madame Malkin’s robe shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     No one could ever know that he was gay. What would his father think of him? It certainly couldn't be good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "So, what now?" Potter questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Well, we have to announce how all of you did on the challenge!" Bagman, the annoying man who was in charge of announcing everything for the Triwizard Tournament, said in an overly cheerful voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Draco scowled and stood up. He was still soaked, so he pulled his wand out of his pocket and quickly dried himself off with a spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "What am I supposed to do now?" He asked, hoping he could just go back to his dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "We need to announce the winner of this challenge, so everyone who isn't a competitor should go sit with everyone else." Ludo Bagman replied, still sounding too cheerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Fine then,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Harry’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     After the challenge, things had been even more awkward between Malfoy and Harry than they usually were. The blond boy refused to say anything to him, which was odd as he usually would have sparked at least one argument in the span of a few hours. As soon as Bagman had announced the winners and dismissed everyone, Malfoy had rushed off to who-knows-where. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     However, Harry needed to talk to him. So when he was able to leave, he went up to the Gryffindor dormitory and pulled out the Marauder’s Map. Malfoy had been hiding out in his dormitory. When dinner rolled around, Harry scanned around to try to find that unmistakable head of white-blond hair. While he was in the middle of eating a steak and kidney pie, he saw Malfoy walk into the Great Hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Why is he coming in so late? He is never late...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Draco’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     As soon as the challenge ended, Draco rushed up to his room, not willing to talk to Harry after what had happened today. He was afraid that Potter might sense that Draco actually cared for him. He couldn’t let Potter get close to him. He was a Malfoy, after all. Their family didn’t need to have all those rumors about one of the famous pureblood families having a gay son. That would ruin their reputation, and he’d be disowned, to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Besides, he would be putting Harry in danger if they were to start dating. His father was the Dark Lord’s right-hand man, which would allow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named easier access to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He sighed. Potter would start to question why Draco had been the one for him to find underwater. He probably would have guessed that it should have been the blood-traitor Weasel. Honestly, Draco himself hadn’t known until he’d woken on the surface of the lake, wrapped in towels. Draco was sitting in his dorm room, leaning against the door with his head, in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He sat there for a few hours, thinking about what would happen if he were to start dating Potter he would love it, but it would be far too dangerous for him. Even now, he would love to kiss him, to run his fingers through his curly raven hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     No. No. No. This can’t happen. I can’t love Harry Potter. He’s supposed to be my enemy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Harry’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     After dinner, Draco had rushed off. Harry wondered why exactly Malfoy was so unwilling to talk to him. He didn’t think that Malfoy could possibly be gay, but he desperately needed to talk to him. He pulled out the Marauder’s Map, which he had been carrying around all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Harry muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The black lines slowly spread across the yellowed parchment. He scanned all around the map, looking at every possible spot Malfoy might be. He finally saw the small black dot with his name neatly written beneath. It was in the boy’s bathroom nearest the Great Hall. Harry muttered a quick goodbye to Ron and Hermione as he rushed out of the Great Hall down to where Malfoy was. The door creaked as he opened it, and Harry tried to walk in as quietly as he could. He heard quiet sobbing coming from inside one of the stalls. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     That can’t be Malfoy, can it? He’s too much of a proud prat to cry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, before realizing that he had been the only person who had been in the bathroom when he checked only minutes before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He crept slowly up to the stall where Malfoy was hiding, knocking gently on the metal door. Malfoy didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Malfoy? Are you okay?” Harry asked, genuinely concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When he didn’t hear anything after a few minutes, he whispered, “Alohomora.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The stall door opened with a click as he walked in. Malfoy was sitting on the cold stone floor, head in his hands, crying. There was a blade on the ground with a few drops of scarlet blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Malfoy. Malfoy,” The raven-haired boy spoke softly so as not to scare the other boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He could tell that Malfoy was having a panic attack, as he’d had many before. Harry sat down next to him, trying to calm him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Draco’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Malfoy. Malfoy,” The blonde boy heard faintly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Draco’s mind was in a haze, his heart was pounding, and he was shaking. The voice was muffled, but he could still understand them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The voice said, “It’s fine, try to breathe. I’m here, it won’t last much longer.” Someone grabbed his hand, but he didn’t pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Whoever was with him kept talking softly, trying their best to help. A few minutes later, when the panic attack had mostly ended, he finally looked over. To his surprise, it was Harry Potter, gently holding Draco’s pale hand, which seemed to glow next to Potter’s darker tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is bad. No. No. He can’t get close to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Potter? What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I needed to talk to you, but when I came in here, you were panicking about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What the hell could you need to talk to me about?” Draco asked. “I’m your enemy, for Merlin’s sake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, you were the one I had to rescue during the Triwizard Tournament. That must mean something because they don’t pick just anyone. You were apparently the one I’ll ‘sorely miss’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I have no idea why I was picked. I just know that it doesn’t mean as much as you think it does.” Draco snapped, trying not to give away the fact that he liked Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I think it does because there was Fleur’s sister for fuck’s sake and Viktor and Cedric’s girlfriends. I think that siblings and girlfriends would mean a lot to someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That may be true, but what am I to you? Your boyfriend?” Draco said, regretting it immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He had meant it as just a sarcastic response, but knowing Potter, he wouldn’t see it as just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Fuck. This won’t end well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Harry’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That may be true, but what am I to you? Your boyfriend?” That surprised Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He most certainly hadn’t been expecting to hear that. That must mean that Malfoy had feelings for Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     What am I thinking? Malfoy hates me. He would never have a crush on me. It’s impossible. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     But the more Harry thought about it, the more that made sense. Malfoy had somehow always known where he was if just to pick a fight with him. Even when Harry was just at Hogsmeade or walking around the castle, he would constantly see a flash of white-blond hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Of course not. T-that would make no sense.” Harry blushed slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No, it most certainly would not.” Malfoy took a deep, shuddering breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, you okay?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What? Why’re you asking me that? You’ve already helped me so much.” Malfoy responded defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m asking because I came in here and you were having a panic attack! Even though you’re supposed to be my enemy, I’m not just going to leave you there when you need help!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry had noticed that for whatever reason, Malfoy hadn’t moved his hand. He didn’t really know why, but he could honestly say he didn’t mind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I don’t need your bloody help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Draco’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I don’t need your bloody help!” Draco burst out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never, could never, admit out loud that he did appreciate having Harry’s help. He did not want to say all the terrible things he’d ever had to say to the raven-haired boy, but he had a reputation to keep. Knowing his father, he never knew what would happen if he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Potter seemed speechless, but Draco wasn’t entirely paying attention. He didn’t exactly know why. But he did know that he needed to get away from Potter before rumors could spread, which would lead to his father finding out. He sucked in a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     My father. Oh shit. I have no idea what he’ll do, but I cannot get close to Potter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     He knew this would be hard. So hard. But he had to. Both for Harry’s sake and his own. Especially since the Dark Lord was planning to return this year. That meant, as much as he would hate it, he’d have to become a Death Eater. Otherwise- well, absolutely no good would come out of refusing it, however tempting it sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>*Harry’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry knew that he’d been sitting here long enough that his friends would start to become suspicious. But he still needed to talk to Malfoy. That could take a long time, though, as Malfoy seemed to be lost in thought. He was determined to stay. Draco, even though he seemed so perfectly content with his life, Harry knew something had to be wrong. He had seen the blade when he’d walked in, but he felt it would make everything worse to mention it. He knew what it was like, and how triggering and awful it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     All of a sudden, Harry could feel Malfoy starting to shake again. He was having another panic attack. He knew that this could happen, but he still hadn’t expected it. He took a breath. Noticing that Malfoy still hadn’t taken his hand away from his own, he gently clutched his hand to keep the pale boy grounded. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Ron’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     Without warning, Ron Weasley burst through the bathroom door. Harry had been sitting in this bathroom for the better part of thirty minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, Harry! What are you doing here? You’ve been in here for thirty minutes, mate.” Ron asked loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ssshhh!” Harry replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Where are you, mate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m in one of the stalls,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You good?” Ron questioned as he walked towards the stalls and opened the door from which Harry’s quiet voice had come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ron opened the door with a creak. He was surprised at what he saw. His best friend was sitting on the cold ground, his arm around Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, of all people! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, what are you doing here with that evil git?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He’s not as bad as you think he is. He’s having a panic attack, and I’m helping him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Why are you helping him out of anyone at this school?” Ron asked, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I rescued him in the second task. I want to help him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “But he’s done absolutely no good to any of us, I don’t see why he’d be friendly to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Just let me help him, Ron. Can you tell Hermione that I’ll be up in a little while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Fine. But I still wouldn’t trust him.” Ron stomped off in a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Harry’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     After Ron left, Harry continued to comfort Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Come on, breathe, Malfoy. Just breathe,” He couldn’t tell if Malfoy heard him because nothing happened for a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He was about to leave just as he felt Malfoy take a few shuddering breaths. Harry rubbed his back. Draco flinched, taking another breath. He lifted his head slightly, those striking silver eyes looking into his green ones with a few tears in the corners of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Potter. W-what are you s-still doing here?” Malfoy asked shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I was trying to help you. You started panicking again. I was merely trying to calm you down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry knew that Malfoy would find a reason to believe something else from this, whether or not he’d said the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, o-okay,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Draco’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Great. Just great. I keep promising myself that I will not get close to him, yet here we are. Him comforting me after having two panic attacks. This is completely unlike me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Malfoy,” Potter said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes. I’m fine. Perfectly fine,” Draco said, although he wasn’t entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He just needed Harry to leave him be. He doubted that would happen, but he had to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes! Now, can we leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Potter sighed and stood up. “Fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Draco attempted to stand up but failed. Potter reached out his hand. Draco sighed but took it reluctantly. He stood slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Thank you. For helping me,” Draco said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Of course. You’d do the same for me, wouldn’t you, Malfoy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Uh, definitely. But call me Draco,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We seem to be friends now, it seems fair to call each other by our first names.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, okay, Draco,” Harry seemed uncomfortable to say that, as he had only referred to his fellow fourth-year by his last name.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Harry’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     The two young boys headed out the door towards their dorms. Harry headed left while Draco turned right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry was thinking. He had stayed with Draco for so long, Ron and Hermione must be worried about him. He walked up to the Fat Lady and whispered the password.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lionheart,” The portrait opened to the warm, red-toned common room. Hermione was knitting one of her hats and waved him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, Harry! How are you?” Hermione asked cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, I’m good. Are you knitting more hats and scarves for the house-elves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Of course! I’m trying to free them, and knitting is relaxing anyways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “‘Mione, I don’t think the elves want to be freed. They enjoy working for Hogwarts.” Ron interrupted as he came down the stairs from the boys’ dorms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No, they don’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We’re not going to change your mind, are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Nope,” Hermione smiled. “Now, what was up with Malfoy today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry groaned. “It wasn’t that big of a deal, ‘mione.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Are you sure? You were with him for like a whole hour, that’s something. Especially considering how short your little arguments usually are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He blushed. “I was just helping him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Does this have something to do with the fact that Malfoy was the one you had to rescue during the second task?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “N-no,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well then, why did you blush and stutter?” Hermione smirked. “Wait. Do you have a crush on Draco Malfoy?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No! Of course not! He’s treated us terribly for years!” As he said this, he was thinking about Draco’s soft blonde hair, silver eyes, and those rosy lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, come on! It’s not that bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes, it is! If I were to admit that I have a crush on Draco, -which I don’t- no one would trust me to save them anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So you do have a crush on Malfoy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What proof do you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You called him Draco, you blushed and stuttered, and you were with him while he was crying, what more proof do I need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Fine. But even if I do have a crush on him, what will everyone think of me if we were to start dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Mate, the wizarding world doesn’t have the same homophobic views as the Muggles do,” Ron said. He was sitting on the floor, playing a game of wizard’s chess with Neville, “I mean, some don’t like it, but for most people, no one gives a fuck who you love. Most purebloods are fine with it as long as you produce an heir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He’s right, Harry. Me aunt has a girlfriend and my brother is bisexual.” Luca, a third-year wizard said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, Harry, Fred and I are pansexual, anyways,” George called out from the other side of the common room, likely planning a prank with his twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Wait, really? It’s just surprising, I guess because the Dursleys are super homophobic and transphobic,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah. Why should it matter who you love?” Fred said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Forge. I don’t care what gender someone is, I like someone based on their personality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes, yes, absolutely, Gred!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, it’s late, and I’m tired. I’m going to go to bed. See you lot in the morning?”</span>
</p><p><span>     “G’night, Harry!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Goodnight. I was just about to head upstairs anyway.”</span></p><p>
  <span>     “Night,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Draco’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Oh, for fuck’s sake, that was embarrassing. Now Harry bloody Potter suspects that I’m not the perfect example of a pureblood Mother and Father expect me to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Draco was lying on his bed, thinking about everything that had happened today. The rest of his roommates were asleep, as it was late at night. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep, even though sleep sounded amazing right now. Tomorrow, he would finally tell Harry how he felt about him. He didn’t care what his father or the rest of the wizarding world thought of him. After what had happened today, he couldn’t just let everything go back to normal with Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He wouldn’t be able to stand it if he had to go back to insulting Harry, calling him names, and pushing him around. He had only done that because he wanted to please his parents and help keep their reputation. He only hoped Harry would do the same. He fell asleep to the thought of him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Harry’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Great. Just great. Now the whole of Gryffindor house knows I’m gay and crushing on Malfoy. And there are a few people that will spread the news to all of Hogwarts, which will spread to the rest of the wizarding world. What will people think of the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, Harry bloody Potter when they figure out I like boys? Oy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate? You okay?” Ron asked from the other side of their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I guess I’m just annoyed that everyone knows I’m gay now and the rest of the school is going to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does sound awful, mate. Tell me if I can help in any way,”</span>
</p><p><span>“Thanks, Ron. Let’s let this play out for a few days just to see what happens.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“You sure?”</span></p><p><span>“Not sure what else to do,”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Well, maybe you could talk to Malfoy about it tomorrow and see what he thinks.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“We don’t even know if Draco is gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell, whether or not he is, he’ll still be affected by the rumors that are going to spread.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “I guess you’re right. I will talk to him tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, we should probably get some sleep, mate,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. G’night, Ron,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>**TIME SKIP**</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Harry scanned around for the blond-haired Slytherin. He walked in just a few minutes late, which was better than the last time. Draco looked over towards him for a fraction of a second. People started to whisper when he walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     How fucking fast can a rumor spread? The Gryffindors only overheard me last night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ron, did you hear people whispering when Draco walked in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re right, mate. It did get louder in here when Malfoy walked in,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I only told other people last night. Is it possible for rumors to spread so fast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, mate. I’ve never gossiped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither have I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, a Ravenclaw approached where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Harry! Is it true that you’re dating Draco Malfoy?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No! Where the hell did that come from?” Harry burst out. “All I said was that I like him, not that we’re dating or anything like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The Ravenclaw boy left, likely to go tell his friends what he heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Great, now there’ll be even more rumors,” Draco said. He had walked up while the Golden Trio was distracted talking to the Ravenclaw boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Draco’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Great, now there’ll be even more rumors,” Draco said. He had hardly paid attention to the fact that he was walking to the opposite side of the room where Harry Potter was sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah. It’s unavoidable, sadly,” Hermione replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, why’d you come over here then, Malfoy?” The Weasel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Am I not allowed to just say hello to my friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Since when are you friends with Harry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Since yesterday. He helped me when I was panicking. But Weasel, don’t you dare tell anyone about that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t call him Weasel. His name is Ron, Draco,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Fine. If I’m going to be friends with you, I guess I’ll call your friends by their given names.” He groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     More and more people had started to whisper. Only a few Hogwarts students could believe that Draco Malfoy was willingly standing at the Gryffindor table and that Harry Potter and his friends were talking to him. It was a well-known fact that Draco and Harry had been enemies the entire time both of them had been at Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Maybe you should go back to the Slytherin table so people won’t put so much attention on us,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good idea, Harry,” He walked slowly back to the Slytherin table. When he arrived, Pansy and Blaise started talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ooh, so you have a crush on Harry?” Pansy exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “N-no!” He blushed, so Pansy took that as a yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You do! You just stuttered and blushed!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay, fine, maybe I do. But I’m not about to date him, because that would put him in so much danger,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, so you care about him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Maybe a little bit. But it doesn’t need to be common knowledge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Fine, fine, we can talk about something else,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Harry’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     After breakfast, Harry and Draco had double Potions together. He was dreading going because there were going to be more rumors and he didn’t really feel like facing Snape today. Not that he ever did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Snape walked into the room. "Today we will be brewing something more complicated. As such, you will have partners.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     People immediately started chattering, likely to pick their partners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Snape interrupted, “However, today I will be picking your partners,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Many people started to complain, as Snape picking who you were with couldn’t end well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry wasn’t paying much attention to everyone’s names being called until his was announced, “Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     All the students started to snicker.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You may get started." He waved his wand and instructions appeared on the chalkboard. He walked over to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Draco stood up and walked over to where Harry was sitting. "So, shall we get started, Harry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The class went by pretty fast, and it turned out that Draco is really good at Potions, so for once, it didn't explode all over Harry's face or something disastrous like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Draco. May I talk to you?” Snape asked out of the blue. Harry guessed that it probably had something to do with him. The class had finished by this point, so everyone except Draco headed off to lunch. Harry walked through the hallways with Ron and Hermione towards the Great Hall. It was a rather long walk, so when they were about to walk through the doors, Draco came running up to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, Harry!” Draco said, panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hello,” He replied. “So what did Snape need to talk to you about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Nothing important,” He said, but then whispered, “I’ll talk to you about it after classes are done for the day,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay then?” Draco rushed off to the Slytherin table as soon as Harry finished speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What the hell was that?” Ron asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I don’t know, mate,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You’ll have to tell us what he has to say, Harry,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “‘Course I will. Now let’s go eat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They walked over to the Gryffindor table and were greeted by Luna and Ginny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hello! How was Potions with Draco, Harry?” Ginny asked cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He groaned in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That’s not an answer!” Ginny retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Fine. It was just fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What happened, Ron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Snape partnered them together and they worked very well together,” Ron muttered, clearly not interested in Ginny’s teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, is that all?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes! Now can I just eat in peace, Ginny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That’s not all. Draco was pulled aside by Snape and Draco asked Harry to talk to him after classes.” Hermione said, having fun making Harry blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ooh, what could he need to talk to Harry about?” Ginny snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Just let me eat, Ginny,” Harry said, his face beet-red by this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Fine, fine, but I’d like to hear what happens at this meeting,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “If you insist…” Harry mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t worry, I can tell her for you, Harry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry groaned again and pulled his robe over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Why don’t we leave him alone? The poor lad seems to be embarrassed enough already,” Fred interrupted, having walked up with his twin while their sister was teasing their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Great idea, Forge. C’mon Ginny, leave him alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Fine,” Ginny said reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Thanks, you two,” Harry said, mumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No problem, Harry,” Both of the Weasley twins said simultaneously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Draco’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     After class, Snape pulled Draco aside. “Draco, may I talk to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Sure, Severus. Whatever for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I know you’ve gotten closer to the Potter boy,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You must be careful. If the Dark Lord were to return and find out you’ve gotten close to the boy...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Can’t that be a good thing? So I can learn about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “But what if he gets more attached to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It felt odd to Draco, talking to one of his teachers about something so personal. Yet, he knew that Severus had formed an Unbreakable Bond with his mother to protect him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes, you do. I know you do. You can tell me the truth, Draco,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Fine. I do like him. But I still don’t see what’s so terrible about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “If the Dark Lord were to find out about it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He wouldn’t, Severus,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He has his ways. Do not underestimate him,” Severus warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay, I’ll be careful,” Draco said. With that warning, he was allowed to leave. He rushed toward the Great Hall, hoping to catch Harry before he sat at his table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When the huge doors leading to the Great Hall came into Draco’s view, he saw Harry’s raven hair in the doorway. He sped up, starting to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, Harry!” Draco called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hello,” He replied. “So what did Snape need to talk to you about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Nothing important,” He said, but then whispered, “I’ll talk to you about it after classes are done for the day,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay then?” Before Harry even finished that sentence, Draco had already rushed over to the Slytherin table where Pansy and Blaise were waiting for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So, what was so important that Snape had to pull you aside after class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He was just warning me about what would happen if I were to get close to Harry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, so he knows about your crush on Harry bloody Potter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It seems so,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hmm. Well, let’s eat. I’m starved after that long Potions class,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Me too,” Draco reached for a sandwich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     After lunch, Draco merely had to suffer through Divination and History of Magic before he was able to talk to Harry. They seemed to pass painfully slow, as Draco hadn’t been meaning to talk to Harry about what Snape had said, but to tell him how he really felt. He knew how risky it was, especially considering that Severus had felt the need to warn him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Harry’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     After that embarrassing event at lunch, Harry went through his last few classes trying to attract as little attention as possible. When all of his classes were done for the day, he wondered where exactly Draco meant for him to go so they could talk. He figured the Marauder’s Map was his best bet to locate him. So he and Ron went up to the Gryffindor common room while Hermione, of course, went to the library to study. He said a quick goodbye to Ron before he went up to his room to grab the Map. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Harry said, watching the crisp black lines spread across the page. It took only a few seconds for him to scan the map, not seeing Draco’s name anywhere. That could only mean that he was in the Room of Requirement. Harry put the map back in its usual place and went to the seventh-floor corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     What do I say? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought just before a door appeared on the wall and Draco opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “C’mon, Harry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry, slightly startled, obeyed Draco’s request and stepped inside of the room. It was set up like a combination of the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms, with scattered red-and-gold and silver-and-green decorations. A warm fire crackled in the corner, with comfortable couches just as Harry liked in his common room. Draco looked nervous for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So what did you need to talk to me about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Draco’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     When Harry asked what he had come to ask him, Draco started to panic. He didn’t know why he was even here in the first place. He closed his eyes, starting to breathe heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Oh, why did I invite him here? I’m never going to be able to say it. I’m not just gonna say, ‘Oh, by the way, I’ve liked you since we were both eleven.’ That’s totally not weird.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You okay, Draco?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Y-yes. I’m perfectly f-fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Y-yes,” It took all his courage just to say that simple word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Why don’t you sit? You’re looking even paler than usual, which is saying something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Draco felt a warm hand on his back leading him to one of the low-set couches. He sank onto it, sensing Harry sit beside him. He took a shaky breath and tried to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Uhm,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I-I didn’t bring y-you here to t-tell you what Severus said,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ok? Would it be easier to write it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I-I guess,” As he said that, parchment, a quill, and ink appeared on the table in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Draco reached out to grab them, dipping the quill into the ink and writing on the paper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I guess I might as well just tell you. I’ve meant to tell you for quite a long time. Please don’t hate me for it. I like you. Like really like you Since we met, actually. It’s hard, continuing to be mean to you when all I want is to be with you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Once he finished writing, he hid his head in his hands. He really shouldn’t have told Harry any of this, but it felt amazing to get it off his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Harry’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     Once Draco finished writing the letter, Harry grabbed it. Draco had written in neat cursive, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I guess I might as well just tell you. I’ve meant to tell you for quite a long time. Please don’t hate me for it. I like you. Like really like you Since we met, actually. It’s hard, continuing to be mean to you when all I want is to be with you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Once he read it, Harry’s hand went right to his mouth. He had no idea that Draco felt the same way about him. Draco had shrunk into the smallest ball he could manage, likely embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Draco? You good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He could hear quiet mumbles, but he couldn’t understand them. He carefully rubbed Draco’s back. Draco put his head up. He was blushing like crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I guess,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Draco, I feel the same way,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes,” </span>
</p><p><span>     “But-but why? I’ve always been terrible to you…”</span><span><br/></span> <span>     “I don’t know. I just do,"</span></p><p>
  <span>     They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. Harry was looking at Draco the whole time. He had slowly begun to lift his head and relax a bit, but Harry could tell that he was still embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Have you had any more panic attacks since last time?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Have you had any more panic attacks?” He repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I fucking heard you. No, I haven’t. But why are you asking me this?” Draco snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Because, well, am I not allowed to help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "You still want to help me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "'Course. You're cute and I…" Harry regretted it the moment he said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Oh, so you think I'm cute?" Draco said with a smirk. He seemed to have regained all of his snarkiness after that single sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I-I guess," Harry said, blushing profusely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, I think you’re adorable,” Draco said this as well as tapping Harry on the nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He blushed even more and tried to hide inside of his robes, but Draco stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t you dare hide your beautiful face from me, Harry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “B-but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No buts,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Draco’s POV*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No buts,” Draco whispered. “Don’t say a word,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     After he said this, he scooted in closer to Harry. The raven-haired boy’s face was as red as a beet by this point, and Draco felt himself blushing the slightest bit. They sat in silence for a few more moments before Draco decided he couldn’t stand it anymore. He reached out his hand and put it around Harry’s waist. The Gryffindor boy gave out a protested squeak before it was muffled by Draco’s lips on his own. Draco felt sparks all over his body, never having kissed anyone, let alone a boy, let alone Harry fucking Potter. Harry quickly got over the shock of it and kissed back. They kept going for another minute before they ran out of breath and pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Wow,” both boys said at the same time. Both breathless, they leaned back in for another kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>